Dad for all
by ukinea
Summary: Izuku se da cuenta que si tenía un papá después de todo...


Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Izuku se despertó. Salió de su cama y notó que no tenía ropa. _Raro_ pensó, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo, en su cama sí que habían ropas, solo que no eran de él. De hecho eran demasiado pequeñas para ser de él. Más bien parecían las de… ¿un niño pequeño? ¿De quién eran y por qué estaban ahí? Además parecían estar rotas…

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era vestirse y bajar al área común de los dormitorios. Quizás le podría preguntar a alguien sobre la ropa que estaba en su cama. Y los juguetes. Todo parecía tan extraño. Él mismo se sentía extraño. Y necesitaba respuestas…

-¿¡ah!? ¿¡Midori-chan!?- Lo saludó una sorprendida joven.

-Ah, buenos días, Ashido-sa….. -

\- ¡AIZAWA SENSEI! ¡ALL MIGHT SENSEI! ¡VENGAN! ¡PRONTO!- gritaba la hiperactiva chica mientras salía a los pasillos a buscar a los profesores, dejando a un aturdido Izuku en la escena.

-¿Eh? ¿Ashido-san? a donde…- Pero antes de poder terminar su pregunta, Uraraka y Kirishima se le acercaron, con la misma cara de sorpresa y asombro que antes había mostrado la joven Ashido.

-¡Deku-kun! ¿eres tú? ¡Deku-kun si eres tú!-

-¡Midoriya! por fin regresaste a la normalidad! ¡Wow viejo! No sabíamos por cuánto tiempo iba a durar el efecto de ese quirk. Aunque debo admitir que voy a extrañar jugar a los héroes con el pequeño Izu-chan jeje - decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera.

Espera espera espera. ¿Volver a la normalidad? ¿Izu-chan? ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Todo era cada vez mas confuso en la mente de Izuku. Antes de que pudiera siquiera formular preguntas, el resto de sus compañeros ya habían llegado a la escena y ahora lo estaban rodeando, bombardeándolo de preguntas. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y Midoriya Izuku no podía estar más confundido, hasta que…

-Alto.- Se escuchó la cansada, pero aun así cargada de autoridad, voz del profesor Aizawa. Las voces cesaron al instante. Aizawa se abrió paso hasta donde se encontraba el confundido joven

– Midoriya, como te sientes.- preguntó en su característico lánguido tono de voz.

-Aizawa sensei… yo… ¿qué está pasando?-

\- ¿eh?- murmuró un confundido Aizawa. -Así que no recuerdas nada… Me lo suponía. Dime, que es lo último que recuerdas Midoriya-

-¿Lo último que recuerdo? Mmm bueno… -decía, mientras ponía esa pose característica cuando se ponía a murmurar sin sentido, apretando su labio inferior con los dedos -estábamos luchando contra esos villanos cuando… mmm… – el joven trataba de rememorar sin mucho éxito. De repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente. -¡Oh si! La villana. No pude esquivar su ataque y... todo se puso blanco de repente y después… no puedo recordar mas allá de eso… Aizawa sensei….-

\- Ah. Ya veo. Me lo suponía. No creo que sea tan grave, pero para descartar cualquier daño, ve con Recovery Girl-

-¿Awww realmente no recuerdas nada Midoriya?- Murmuró Hagakure, con un notable tono de decepción. –Eras tan adorable...-

-¿eh? ¿recordar qué chicos? No entiendo nada….-

-El quirk de esa villana te alcanzó, mi chico. Durante toda esta semana, fuiste un niño de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años- Le explicó All Might, quien había estado escuchando detrás de Aizawa todo este tiempo.

-Aaah claro… eso explica muchas cosas entonces, como la ropa pequeña y los juguetes en mi habitación…-

-Jeje me alegra que estés de vuelta a la normalidad, joven - Dijo Toshinori Yagi con una tímida sonrisa. -Creo que es hora de que vayas a que te revise Recovery Girl. -

\- ¡Si All Might!- Dijo con entusiasmo el chico. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la enfermería, fue interrumpido por Mina.

-¿Solo All Might?- dijo con una pizca de decepción la joven Mina – Vamos Izuku, era tan adorable cuando sólo le decías papá…-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡papá!?- soltó Izuku, sorprendido. No, no podía ser. ¿Acaso en el tiempo que había sido afectado por el quirk de esa villana, él le había llamado a All Might papá? No, tenía que ser un error, de seguro Mina solo lo estaba molestando, de seguro…

-Vamos Midoriya, eran tan adorables- decía Hagakure

-De hecho, son muy parecidos. Si no fuera por el apellido, yo diría que All Might sensei es su papá de verdad- Tsuyu, observadora como siempre, haciendo hincapié en sus similitudes.

De repente toda la clase empezó a vociferar y a hablar al mismo tiempo. Comentando cómo durante la semana en que Izuku era un niño de cuatro años (resultado del quirk de la villana) el niño no se había querido despegar de Toshinori. Nadie lo había podido sacar de su terquedad de que el rubio era su padre. Para no hacerlo llorar, ni para estresar al niño de más, toda la clase acordó que le seguirían el juego.

\- Vamos Midoriya no seas tímido- decía en un tono burlón Jirou, mientras le mostraba a Izuku una foto tomada de su celular. En la foto se veía a Toshinori sentado en el sillón, cargando al pequeño contra su pecho. Era una foto que les habían tomado por sorpresa, pues ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. El niño creía que el esquelético hombre era su papá de verdad, así que Toshinori era el encargado de cuidar del pequeño mientras los demás estaban en clase. Por lo tanto no era raro ver al niño dormido en el regazo de Toshinori. – sensei ya es tu papá-

Izuku estaba rojo como un tomate. ¿¡Se había atrevido a llamar papá a su maestro,a su ídolo All Might!? Por si eso no fuera poco lo había hecho delante de toda la clase. No sólo una vez, ¡sino toda una semana! Eso era más vergüenza de la que el chico podía soportar. Por no mencionar la foto.

-¿¡Qué!?... Yo… eh… yo…..- murmuraba el chico sin saber que hacer o que decir.- Finalmente optó por lo que creía que era su mejor opción.

-¡Disculpeme por las molestias, All might!- decía Izuku mientras hacía la característica reverencia japonesa de disculpa. –yo eh... no era mi intención yo….-seguía con el niño con sus incoeherentes disculpas y murmullos. Finalmente no aguanto mas la vergüenza y decidió que era mejor partir lo más rápido posible –yo… eh… ¡ah si! ¡tengo que ir con Recovery Girl! ¡si eso! Así que….-

Intuyendo lo incómoda que la situación era para el chico, Toshinori decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados. Después de todo, él había vivido una situación muy similar, hace unos años, cuando por accidente le dijo "mamá" a su querida maestra Nana Shimura. Sabiendo como debería estar sintiéndose su sucesor tomó cartas en el asunto.

-¡Alto ahí, mi chico!- espetó Toshinori, mientras tomaba al chico del brazo antes de que pudiera huir de la escena. -¡HA HA HA HA HA! ¡joven Midoriya no hay nada de que disculparse! fue un honor para mi que me consideraras tu padre durante esta semana- dijo All Might con su mejor sonrisa de héroe y un ligero rubor. –¡cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú, joven! ¡así que quita esa cara mi chico, no hay nada de que avergonzarse! Ya nos lo han dicho ¿no? Tu y yo somos muy parecidos ¡hahahaha!-

-... All… might…-

Si bien, Izuku veía a su maestro como a una figura paterna, nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Desde que Hisashi, su padre biológico, los abandonó por irse con otra mujer, Izuku siempre se había sentido culpable. Sus padres se habían divorciado justo cuando el niño tenia cuatro años, justo cuando se enteró que era quirkless. A pesar de que su madre siempre le insistía que Hisashi lo quería y que él no tenía la culpa de nada, en el fondo Izuku presentía que no era cierto. Y algo tenía de razón. Desde que lo habían diagnosticado como quirkless, Inko no había hecho otra cosa sino volcarse de lleno a las atenciones de su hijo, lo que había provocado el distanciamiento de Hisashi y que este fuera a los brazos de otra mujer.

Izuku trataba de no darle mucha importancia a la ausencia de su padre, pues, con el amor de su madre le bastaba. O eso creía. Pues aunque no lo admitiera, en el fondo de su corazón, Izuku siempre hecho de menos esa figura paterna. Figura paterna que vino a encontrar en nada mas y nada menos que en su héroe, All Might. Su ídolo, la primera persona que le había dicho _"¡tú puedes ser un héroe!"_. La primer persona que había creído en él, a pesar de ser quirkless. Quizá por eso las palabras de Toshinori, _"cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú"_ estaban calando tan profundo en su corazón. Las palabras que tanto le hubiera gustado escuchar de Hisashi, esas palabras _"estoy orgulloso de ti"_ las estaba escuchando de esa persona que había sido como el padre que nunca tuvo todo este tiempo. A punto de las lágrimas (pero sin derramar ninguna todavía) todo lo que pudo hacer Izuku fue quedarse estupefacto, sin saber que decir.

-All Might yo…- alcanzó a decir el chico, en un volumen apenas audible, mientras bajaba la cabeza tratando de contener las lágrimas, mirando al suelo – ¿realmente quisiste decir eso? Realmente, estarías orgulloso de mi si yo fuera tu hijo...-

Izuku sabía que no era un momento apropiado para decir eso, ahí delante de toda la clase, pero el sentimiento pudo más con él. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de Hisashi dejando su casa; cómo él, desesperado porque su padre no se fuera, se agarro de las piernas del hombre rogándole _"papi no te vayas"_ recibiendo sólo indiferencia del que fuera su padre y que sin ningún remordimiento; solo se había apartado del agarre del niño, sin decirle adiós, ni darle un abrazo, o diciéndole alguna palabra de cariño. De los niños en su escuela, que a menudo le decían " _tu papá no te quiso por ser quirkless_ ". De las fotos en las redes sociales, en las que aparecían Hisashi junto a sus medios hermanos, sonriendo, como una familia. De como él, aunque no lo admitiera, le hubiera gustado estar allí, en el lugar de sus medios hermanos, abrazando a su padre.

-Izuku…- Toshinori veía con un tono de preocupación a su sucesor. Era obvio que algo le pasaba al chico. Ahora que recordaba, su padre no estaba cuando fue a visitar la casa de los Midoriya. El niño nunca lo mencionaba, de hecho. No sabía muchos detalles, o el porqué su sucesor se había puesto tan sentimental de repente, pero simplemente no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

-Izuku… escúchame- Se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura del chico poniendo una mano reconfortante en su hombro, mientras que con la otra le alzaba su barbilla, de manera que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. – Para mí, tú eres como el hijo que me hubiera gustado tener. Y estoy muy, muuuuy orgulloso de ti, mi chico.- Toshinori olvidó por un momento que ahí estaban todos los alumnos de la clase A, y que él como profesor debía guardar las apariencias y no tener favoritismos. Sin embargo al resto de la clase no pareció importarle, pues se escucho al unísono un gran _"aawww"_ por parte de todos.

Y es que Toshinori no pudo contener sus sentimientos. Desde que había elegido este camino, desde que se comprometió con el camino de la justicia, dispuesto a ser el Símbolo en el que la gente pudiera tener una esperanza, en el Símbolo que cimentara a la sociedad, él siempre había estado muy solo. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tener una familia. Su máxima prioridad siempre fue la gente que dependía de él, de su héroe. Pero después de su lucha con All for One, donde perdió la mitad de sus órganos se había sentido mas solo que nunca. Sobre todo desde que Nighteye le predijo una muerte horrible, él la había aceptado sin inmutarse. Al fin y al cabo no tenía a nadie por quien vivir. Pero todo eso cambió cuando conoció a ese tímido, quirkless, estudiante de secundaria. Ese chico que a pesar de su apariencia simple, era más valiente que todos los que se hacían llamar héroes. Ese chico que lo hacía sentir tan orgulloso cada vez que pasaba una prueba, y a la vez tan preocupado cuando acababa en la enfermería. Ese chico que, convertido en un niño de cuatro años gracias al quirk de una villana, dormía a menudo en su regazo y le pedía que le contara cuentos en las noches, ese niño que lo había llamado papá durante toda esa semana, despertando un instinto paternal que ni el mismo Toshinori sabía que poseía. El hijo que le hubiera gustado tener de haber formado una familia.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba y sin que se diera cuenta, Toshinori ya no tenía ganas de morir. De repente Toshinori tenía ganas de desafiar al destino por una vez para ser capaz de ver al chico crecer. Quería estar allí para verle graduarse. Quería verle convertirse en el héroe número uno de la nueva generación. Y porqué no, quizás verle casarse y formar una familia. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Toshinori ya quería a ese tímido estudiante como a un hijo.

-G-gracias...papá...- Izuku solo atinó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos, ante las tiernas palabras de su mentor, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza de forma paternal. Fue sin querer la verdad. El chico estaba tan emocional por lo que acababa de oír que sin querer le dijo "papá" en vez de All Might. No se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta que escuchó el segundo "AAAAWWW" de clase, seguido de la mirada atónita (pero enternecida) de su mentor.

-¡AH! ¡QUIERO DECIR! All dad..!no! digo Dad M… ¡quiero decir..! All Migh…

Antes de que la situación se volviera a tornar incómoda, Toshinori tomó las fuerzas que le quedaban y se transformó en su forma musculosa de All Might. Sin decir palabra, agarró al chico por la camisa y lo alzó hasta sentarlo en sus hombros.

-AHAHAHAHAHA. Izuku debes ir con Revovery Girl ahora ¿no? Deja que tu papá te lleve AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

-¿¡Eeeeehh!? ¡All Might! Fue todo lo que atinó a decir mientras el que fuera el héroe número uno lo alzaba sobre sus hombros, cual padre jugando con su hijo al caballito y le llevaba a la oficina de la médico-heroína. Al principio sorprendido, pero luego emocionado, el joven Izuku se reía cual niño chiquito en los hombros de su papá, seguido de sus compañeros quienes vitoreaban y les seguían el juego.

-!No es justo,yo también quiero que All Might sensei me cargue de caballito!- decía Mina.

-¡Si yo también! Alcanzó a decir el joven Kirishima- ¿All Might nos adoptas a nosotros también?

-¡si adoptanos!- se escuchaba que decían otros.

-AHAHAHAHA ¡claro que si mis niños! ¿¡POR QUE SE PREGUNTARÁN!? Porque yo soy... ¡DAD FOR ALL!AHAHAHA- Alcanzó a decir All Might con su mejor sonrisa de héroe.

Si bien Izuku nunca había tenido a su padre a su lado, no se podía quejar. Hisashi lo había abandonado pero a cambio la vida lo recompensó con una madre abnegada que siempre estaba ahí para él. Con un mentor que lo quería tanto como si fuera su misma sangre. Con unos compañeros –ahora hermanitos al parecer- que siempre lo animaban y él a ellos.

Ahora el joven Izuku tenía un papá que estaba orgulloso de él y que no le iba a abandonar. Y el joven de quince años no podía sentirse más feliz.


End file.
